As Time Goes By
by Audizzle
Summary: Bella and Edward met in 1953 in London, England and fell in love. But when Edward is sent off to Korea, they lose contact from a misunderstanding and never talk to each other again. 38 years later, they meet up again and find out they are still in love.


**New Story! One Shot, based on the television series 'As Time goes by'**

**Summery: Bella and Edward met in 1953 in London, England and fell in love. But when Edward is sent off to Korea, they lose contact from a misunderstanding and never talk to each other again. 38 years later, they meet up again and find out they are still in love.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or As Time goes by**

**1953 London, England**

**BPOV**

It is now time for me to go on my lunch break. I work as a nurse in London; I'm only eighteen years old, but I don't mind it.

I was walking down the street to go by some lunch from the local café, when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.

"No, it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going," he chuckled. He had brown copper-like hair; he was quite tall and was wearing a British Army uniform.

"Well, that's perfectly fine then," I smiled up at him and was about to continue walking when he touched my arm.

"Sorry to bother you, but do you know the way to Cardington Street?" he asked me, but I just giggled. Cardington Street is on the other side of London.

"Yes, it's just about ten miles that way," I said smiling, pointing in the east direction.

He leaned towards me a little closer, and said, "I don't really want to know the way to Cardington Street"

"I figured. I'm Bella," I said, offering my hand up for a shake, but he picked it up and placed a soft kiss instead, and me being me, blushed.

"I'm Edward. Do you want to go out to lunch?"

"Okay, I'm just going to the café up the road."

"Alright, let's go."

We walked down to the café, and we had our lunch. We couldn't stop talking. I found out that Edward was a Second Lieutenant, was born and raised in the country, he was twenty-one, and that he was the most wonderful man that I have ever met.

What a day! It was one of the busiest days that I have had at the hospital, and I had met Edward. I was walking to my parents house to have dinner with them and than I would go back to the Nurses Home to have a hopefully goodnights sleep.

My father is Charles Swan, also known as Charlie, and he works as a bank manager. My mother is Renee Swan, who works as… well any woman living in the Fifties who has had children, a housewife.

I opened the front door with my spare key I still had, and walked into the kitchen, where I found my mum.

"Good evening," I sighed as I sat down at the kitchen table. She turned around to smile at me.

"Good evening to you as well."

"Where's Dad?" I asked as I played with a carrot.

"Listening to the radio."

Dinner went well and we talked about our days. I didn't mention Edward; I think they would have freaked out, but I'm quite sure Mum knew there was something going on.

I helped Mum clear the table and clean up the kitchen after desert. While we were doing this, I could feel Mum's eyes on me the entire time.

"What has you smiling so enthusiastically?" she asked, completely out of the blue. Wait! _Smiling_?

"Oh, nothing!" I said, lying. The only problem is when I lie, I blush.

"Isabella Marie Swan, don't lie to your mother!" she scolded me.

"I'm sorry." My thoughts went back to Edward. "I met someone today." My mother turned around, with a smile on her face.

"You met someone today. Who?"

"A man," I replied simply.

"As if that was not completely obvious," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "How old was this man?"

"He is twenty-one years old."

"And what is his name?" she asked seriously.

"Edward. Second Lieutenant Edward Cullen." After I said this, there was silence. Oh no…

"Second Lieutenant!" my mother screamed. "Have you gone out of your mind?"

"What's wrong?" My father asked, walking through the kitchen door.

"Your daughter is seeing a soldier!"

"Mum, I only met him! We didn't do anything!"

"It would be best if you didn't!" My father suddenly jumped in.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm eighteen. I'm an adult and I am able to make my own decisions. If I want to see Edward, that's my prerogative and no one else can make that decision!" I stormed out of the kitchen and picked up my bag, walking out the front door.

**Thanks! Tell me what you think of it so far.**

**Aud**

**Okay, so this is meant to be a one-shot, but I think that it will just be going on FOREVER if I don't just break it down. And it'll keep up the suspense.**


End file.
